


It's Harder To Let Go

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Dream Machine Merwin [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aila is all grown up, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Dream Machine Merwin, Eggsy and Merlin coping with marrying their daughter off, Emotions, F/M, Father(s) of the bride, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Retired Eggsy and Merlin, Smut, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Part of my dream machine merwin universe.Merlin and Eggsy marry off their daughter Aila.This was originally supposed to be an alternate ending to 'Til Death Do Us Part'. But it works just as well as it's own thing.





	It's Harder To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my docs for 3 months. I was going to end the main story with this, but because my story took another direction it ended differently.  
> This fic was too good to not post it. So I'm here giving you all a glimpse of one of the hardest days for our men.  
> Giving their daughter away on her wedding day. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin had always told Eggsy not to hold on too tightly to their children. His husband rarely listened. So when Ryan was sitting nervously at their dining room table, Merlin wasn’t at all surprised by Eggsy’s reaction to what they heard.

Eggsy stared at the boy in front of him for a moment, gathering his emotions. “I’m sorry, you said what again?” He felt Merlin kick his ankle under the table.

Ryan gulped loudly holding the open ring box in front of Merlin and Eggsy, “I love Aila and I want to marry her. I am asking for your blessing. We’ve been together a while, she’s the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Looking Ryan in the eyes Merlin could almost feel the fear coming from him; he was obviously nervous and Eggsy wasn’t making it any better by staring at him. Merlin cleared his throat, “Aye lad ye have my blessings,” and he kicked Eggsy’s ankle harder this time.

Eggsy gave his husband a sideways glance before turning to look back at Ryan who had now started to sweat, “If you fuck up in any way I’ll make sure Arthur gives you the worst missions I can muster up.”

“Yes sir,” Ryan nodded furiously.

Not feeling entirely convinced he should agree to let him take his daughter’s hand in marriage, “You have my blessing then.” Eggsy said and added a smile as his husband glared at him.

*

A week had passed by when they got a facetime call on their tablet from a frantic Aila. Her face appeared as they accepted the call. She was grinning from ear to ear her excitement radiating through the screen.

“He proposed! Isn't it wonderful?” Aila screeched. It was the first thing out of her mouth and she waved her ring finger in front of the camera.

Merlin smiled, “It's beautiful, lass. Hope ye are happy.” And he did. He wanted nothing more than to ensure his daughter was happy.

“Of course! We already started talking dates. Want to have a reception at Kingsman's Ballroom. We were thinking maybe next May? I know it’s only 8 months away, but we don’t want to wait.” Aila gushed.

“Of course whatever ye want,” Merlin would make sure his baby girl had whatever she wanted.

“Dad, you’ve been awfully quiet,” Aila said squinting her eyes at her father something that was out of character for Eggsy.

Eggsy inhaled and grinned at her excitement, “I know sorry. Whatever you want like Da said, we will make it happen for you. So happy for you.” He truly was happy for her, but his heart ached at the realization that Aila was a grown woman and getting married.

*

After months of preparation, it was the night before the big day and Eggsy was pacing in front of their bed, feeling more nervous than he had the day Aila was born.

Merlin watched Eggsy go from one end of the bed to the other, “Ye are going to wear a hole in our floor.”

“I shouldn’t have given my blessing when Ryan asked to marry Aila,” Eggsy said.

Merlin sighed removing his glasses from his face and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, “She is grown Eggsy, we need to let her go.”

Eggsy stopped his movements to look at his husband, “I can’t.” he whispered.

“Ye can and ye will,” Merlin reassured him.

Crawling onto the bed Eggsy curled himself against his husband. Resting his head on Merlin’s chest, “She’s just a baby.”

Merlin ran his fingers through Eggsy’s silver hair, “She’s 27, hardly a baby anymore.”

Eggsy buried his face into Merlin’s neck. Whining softly at the reminder of their daughter's growth. When he looked at her he didn’t see a grown woman, Eggsy still saw his baby. They would be marrying her off tomorrow.

“We raised her well, Eggsy,” Merlin said softly.

Turning his head to look at his husband Eggsy gave him a sad smile, “I know, just still hurts to let go.”

“Aye that it does.”

It seemed easier for Merlin to handle the growth of their kids. He knew they needed to grow and make their own decisions. He traced the lines on his husband’s face with his finger, watching as they smoothed out once Eggsy relaxed.

Eggsy sat up and kissed his husband on the lips. “Gonna make some tea. You want any?”

Merlin shook his head, “No, going to finish a page in this book and try to sleep.”

He slid out of the bed making his way through the quiet house into the kitchen. Eggsy was waiting for the kettle to whistle when he heard soft steps behind him. He smiled to himself not needing to turn to look who it was.

“Cold feet love?”

Aila smiled softly walking into the kitchen. She sat at the small table that had been there for as long as she could remember. “No, just couldn’t sleep.”

“Want some tea?” Eggsy asked already grabbing another cup.

“Sure,” She said easily. “Da tired?”

Eggsy poured two cups of herbal tea, “It is 11, past his bedtime. Was up talkin’.”

Aila laughed accepting the cup from her father, “Thanks, Dad.”

Sitting in the available chair across from his daughter. Eggsy blew at the steam watching it whisp through the air. He gazed over the rim of his cup. His heart tugged a little at how beautiful Aila had grown to be.

“You are staring,” Aila said with a small smile on her lips.

“Sorry, just still in shock about tomorrow.” He admitted.

Her eyes softened at the confession. She knew it was hard for him to let go, her Da was better at it or at least he hid it well.

“You know it’s not like I’m moving across the world.”

He placed his tea on the table, “I know.”

“We will be just 5 minutes away. You and Da made sure to keep me close.”

Eggsy let out a sigh, “I know.”

“Not like you won’t see me every day.”

He smiled knowing all of this was true and maybe he was being a little dramatic about the whole thing. But it still hurt nonetheless to see Aila all grown up and getting married.

“Ryan is a good man, Aunt Rox wouldn’t have allowed him to be an agent if she thought you and Da didn’t believe that,” She reminded him.

“Not worried about him. He will do good by you, provide for you. Just marrying you off means you are not my baby anymore,” Eggsy knew Ryan would be good for her. According to Roxy, he was a brilliant asset to Kingsman and an all around good man.

Aila smiled sadly, “Just because I’m getting married doesn’t mean I’m not your little girl anymore.”

Eggsy inhaled deeply through his nose nodding his head, “This is what you want right?”

“Yes. I love him so much.”

“Okay.”

She reached across the small table grabbing his hand that rested on it, “It will be okay.”

He squeezed her hand, feeling tears fill his eyes, “I know.” And he did. Not much would have to change. Their daughter had already moved out of the house 2 years ago.

Giving him a gentle smile she stood to pull her father into an embrace.

He secured his arms around her and tightened his hold on her.

She pulled away to look at him, “Enough crying. You will be a right mess tomorrow.”

Eggsy laughed, “Yeah. You should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” He kissed her on the forehead like he used to do when she was little.

“‘Night, love you,” she said.

“Love you too, sweetie.” He watched her walk out of the kitchen his heart heavy.

*

Merlin looked around his home as it was swarmed with women. He had decided to stay behind while Eggsy took the groom and groomsmen to get their suits at Kingsman. They would be heading to a hotel shortly after to get ready.

He was trying to be helpful but got shooed out of the way more times than not.

Roxy was in the middle of grabbing Aila’s wedding gown, “Merlin you need to go sit your old arse somewhere. This is for the women.”

Giving Roxy a frown as she walked past him Merlin never figured she would be barking orders at him. He walked out into the front room and saw Aila getting her hair and makeup done. A warm feeling spread through his chest as he looked at his daughter.

She was beautiful.

He tried to keep his composure for his husband. He knew Eggsy would need him to be strong. But that didn’t mean that this day didn’t break his heart just the same.

“Anything I can do for ye?” He asked standing next to her.

“No Da. You don’t have to stay.”

“I know, wanted to see ye get ready.”

Aila smiled softly at her father, “It’s for the women to do. You should go. I’ll be waiting for you and Dad.”

Merlin smiled, “Okay I’m leaving.” He bent to kiss her on the cheek.

Roxy came up beside him to gently nudge him towards the door.

*

Eggsy stood at the door of the hotel room smiling as his husband walked into the room. “Got kicked out did you?”

“Yer daughter is bossy.”

Giving Merlin a laugh as he closed it, “She gets that from you love.”

Looking around Merlin saw that all the men were getting dressed in their bespoke suits a gift from Eggsy and Merlin to the bridal party.

Watching with affection as their boys teased their soon-to-be brother in law. Merlin was pleased that Ryan fit in so well with their family. He hadn’t been sure about the younger man when they first got together, but Ryan had proven himself able to care for their daughter years ago.

Not that himself or Eggsy would ever stop Aila if this is what she wanted.  
Helping Merlin with his tie Eggsy looked his husband in the eyes, “This is it.”

“Aye,” He replied. His stomach was in knots.

Gavin and Elliot walked over to stand by their fathers, “You two clean up nice.” Gavin said.

Eggsy smoothed out his suit jacket looking in the mirror; he glanced at his sons' reflections. They looked so much like he did at their age, “Not too bad yourselves boys.”

Elliot grabbed his father’s shoulder. “Don’t worry dad, we scared Ryan good last night. He actually pissed himself.”

He didn’t feel comforted by that at all. Eggsy turned to stare at him, “What did you two do?”

Shrinking against the piercing stare of their father’s blue-green eyes. Elliot and Gavin both turned to try and avoid looking at either of their fathers.

Merlin pinched an earlobe of each of his sons, “I think your Dad asked ye a question.”

“Ahh alright.” Gavin gave in, “Hung him over the balcony and threatened his life if he hurt our sister.”

Letting go of them Merlin tried to hide his smile as Eggsy look horrified.

Sighing Eggsy lifted his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Do not tell your sister that. She will have your bollocks.” He watched the twins nod their heads in agreement.

“Scary woman she is,” Gavin shuddered.

“Aye, means yer father and I raised her well,” Merlin chimed in.

“We did a good job, yeah? Turned out to be a good woman,” Eggsy said tears threatening to spill down his face.

Placing gentle hands to Eggsy’s face, “We did at that.” Merlin kissed him softly.

Gavin and Elliot both made noises of mock disgust. “Saps,” Gavin said shaking his head. His Dad punched him in the left arm.

“Oi! You lot will understand when you have kids,” Eggsy defended himself.

Shaking his head at his brother and father, “Come on. Aila will have our heads if we’re late.” Elliot said.

*

Both men stood just behind the closed doors of the church in the foyer. They were waiting to escort Aila down the aisle.

Fidgeting nervously with his hands Merlin came up beside him and gave his neck a squeeze, “It will be okay.” Eggsy didn’t have to say anything for Merlin to know what he was thinking.

The doors to the front of the church opened and Aila walked through looking at her fathers. Both turned to look at her, she smiled shyly. “Don’t cry Dad,” she said noticing Eggsy already beginning to tear up.

Eggsy willed his tears to stop, “Not, got something in my eye.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and didn’t look convinced.

Each held an arm out for her to take, “You look beautiful, love.” And Eggsy had the pleasure of watching her blush scarlet.

She breathed in and out heavily and looked at each of them. Feeling grounded in between two out of the three most important men in her life.

Merlin smiled softly at his little girl. “Are ye ready?”

Aila took a deep breath through her mouth, “Yes, don’t let me fall.” She whispered.

And just then Merlin saw a five-year-old girl who needed the reassurance of her Dad’s. His arm locked tighter with hers and he gave her hand a pat.

Looking at her hazel eyes, “Never.” Eggsy reassured her.

As the music started they walked through the open doors of the church, everyone standing to watch the beautiful bride come down the aisle.

The sound of their feet hitting the carpet was loud through all of the noise. At that moment Eggsy had to concentrate on his hold over Aila’s arm to keep himself in the now. Memories of her growing flashing through his mind as they made their way to Ryan.

Merlin looked seeing Ryan smiling brightly at the sight of Aila. His heart swelled knowing this man would take good care of his girl. He glanced to see Aila smiling just as widely as she stared ahead at her groom.

Reaching the altar Aila received a kiss to each cheek by her fathers.

Taking their respective seats Eggsy and Merlin watched two young people exchange vows of love, promising a lifetime of happiness to each other. Their daughter exchanging her surname of Unwin-McPhearson for Pearson.

Eggsy held onto his husband’s hand tightly as he watched Aila kiss her husband. He covered his mouth with a hand to stifle a sob at the sight. He felt Merlin let go of his hand to bring his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close his husband placed a kiss to his forehead.

Merlin smiled happily at the two showing their audience how happy they were.

*

The reception was held at the Kingsman ballroom. It had been decorated in soft yellows and pinks following Aila’s color scheme for the wedding. The party flowed smoothly. Eggsy and Merlin sat with each other just in front of the bridal party.

“Such a lovely couple,” Harry spoke softly, Percival nodded in agreement beside him.

Merlin smiled as he stroked his husband's thigh soothingly. “They are.”

“Oh, their babies will be lovely. I do hope she has one soon. I’d love a great-grandchild,” Michelle said smiling.

Turning to glare at his mother, “Mum she just got married. Slow down, yeah?” Eggsy was just a little on edge about the mention of it.

Michelle waved her hand at her son, “Stop fretting, you’ll love being a grandparent.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and sighed, he felt Merlin tighten his grip on his thigh. He didn’t want to think about her having babies yet. It was bad enough they married her off. His mother was right he knew he’d love grandchildren, but not yet.

Knowing his husband was having anxieties about marrying their daughter off Merlin secretly hoped a wee one was in the near future. Merlin wouldn’t make Eggsy’s anxiety worse by admitting he’d love a grandchild sooner than later.

*

Once dinner was finished it was time to watch the bride and groom dance. Eggsy sat with his hand clasped firmly with Merlin’s as they watched their little girl dance with her husband. They looked beautiful together.

It would be foolish of Eggsy to deny that his daughter looked happy. He was so proud of the woman she had become. She was strong, smart, brave, compassionate, and had an immense capability to love. Eggsy couldn’t help but think she was the perfect mix of himself and his husband.

Watching them Merlin’s eyes watered. He loved their daughter and now she was a married woman, not so little anymore.

Aila was one of the best things Merlin and his husband had done. They raised her and the boys well.

After they were done dancing they called Merlin to the floor so he could have a father-daughter dance with Aila.

Eggsy watched as Merlin stiffly stood up, trying to mask his emotions. Eggsy touched his arm and smiled accepting the kiss his husband gave him before walking out onto the dance floor.

He danced with his daughter to ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ both shed some tears. He held her tight to him as she looked up at him a smile on her face. He had never been so happy and so heartbroken in his life. He knew they’d have to let her go one day, he just had hoped it would have taken longer.

Swaying to the music Aila placed her head on his chest, letting tears slip down her cheeks. Hugging closer to him as the music played.

Placing his head on the top of hers, “Are ye happy?” He whispered.

“Yes,” She answered. “I love you Da. You and Dad are the best fathers a girl could ask for.”

Tightening his arm around her waist he smiled into her hair, “Ye are the best daughter we could have asked for. I love ye too.”

They didn’t talk after that as they held each other letting the silence speak for them.

Aila kissed her father on the cheek once the song ended. Her arms were empty for just a moment before they were quickly filled with her Dad’s.

Eggsy looked at his daughter as ‘Isn’t She Lovely’ began to play. Dancing to one of the songs he sang to her as a little girl he felt tears prick his eyes, “You look lovely.”

Aila smiled blushing, “Don’t look bad yourself.”

“Don’t be cheeky now.”

“I learned it from the best, Da tells me all the time.”

He laughed, “I’m sure he’d blame it on me.” Eggsy moved with her easily as the song played out.

“But isn't she lovely made from love,” Eggsy sang, “Isn't she pretty...Truly the angel's best.”

Sighing Aila laid her head against her father’s shoulder, she felt him kiss the top of her head. “Haven’t sung that in a while.” She murmured.

“Been awhile yes, but you’re all grown now.”

Aila hugged him, “Not too grown for my Daddy to sing to me.”

Eggsy’s heart constricted at her words, tears falling down his cheeks. He placed his head on hers unable to speak. She hadn’t called him Daddy in years, it made his heart heavy.

They danced until the song stopped, unaware of the people watching them until they started to clap.

Pulling back Eggsy gently grabbed her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead holding there for a moment. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Dad.” She smiled up at him, hazel eyes filled with tears.

*

It was a wonderful wedding. Eggsy watched with his husband by his side as the two newlyweds smashed cake in each other's mouths. The rest of the reception went without a hitch.

Eggsy drank too much and was watching as their boys swing their sister around on the dance floor. He sat at their table with his husband smiling at the sight. They had raised their kids close. It warmed Eggsy’s heart to see them so carefree with one another.

Merlin had an arm slung lazily around his husband’s shoulder. He felt Eggsy lay his head against him.

“Still fuzzy?” Merlin asked quirking a brow.

He smiled up at his husband his face crinkling, “Maybe.”

“Ye are too old to be drinking with the kids. Gavin and Elliot can put ye to shame, leannan.” Merlin chuckled and shook his head at the expression on Eggsy’s face.

“I’m not that old,” Eggsy pouted.

Giving Eggsy a kiss on the lips he smiled against them when Eggsy nipped his bottom lip. Still cheeky in his old age.

Leaning in to whisper in Merlin’s ear, “Let's go to Arthur’s office and have a shag. I nicked Roxy’s glasses and code”

Merlin pulled away looking incredulously at his husband. “Ye are joking.”

He moved forward and pulled out the Kingsman issued glasses dangling them in front of Merlin, “Nope.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin said carefully.

Eggsy placed a finger to his husband’s lips, “Shhh, I’m feeling good. You look good and gives me an excuse to show you how young I am,” he wagged his eyebrows at Merlin.

Merlin smiled against the finger on his lips. He kissed it before removing it. “We are nae as quick as we used to be. The kids will notice our disappearance. And Roxy will be right pissed if she finds out”

“Don’t ruin my fun, Hamish. Come on.” Eggsy whined.

Groaning in defeat, “Alright.” Merlin agreed and swallowed one of the pills.

Eggsy stood up pulling his husband with him. He looked back at the dance floor and noticed everyone was out dancing. No one would miss them.

*

They entered Arthur’s office and Eggsy locked the door behind him, “Gotta be as quick as we can. So start striping.”

Merlin did as he was asked but still thought his husband was nuts. “Ye are too horny for a man yer age.”

“Oi! I find my husband attractive. Why is everyone using my age against me?” Eggsy began to remove his own suit.

“Because we are old,” Merlin stated if that explained everything.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Yeah? You were jumping my bones at 59, so hush.”

Merlin smiled taking Eggsy’s face in his hands to kiss him. He ignored the protest his body was giving him. He had been feeling more his age lately, but a little fun wouldn’t kill him.

Moving forward backing Merlin up Eggsy gently pushed his chest to have him lay on the couch. “I’ll do the work.”

A smile plastered to his face as Merlin watched his husband slick himself up. He thought Eggsy was the most gorgeous man still.

Eggsy reached behind to prep himself when Merlin stopped his hands.

“That is my job, _leannan._ ” Merlin chided pulling Eggsy to lie on top of him. He grabbed the lube out of his husband’s hands and squeezed a generous amount in his palm.

Merlin slid his fingers down his husband’s arse to his opening, probing with one finger. He made quick work to make sure Eggsy was able to take him. He pulled his fingers out kissing Eggsy’s nose, “There, now ye can take over.”

A smile pulling at his lips as Eggsy positioned himself to straddle Merlin. He eased himself over his husband’s hard cock a low hiss escaping his mouth.

While Eggsy began to rock his hips Merlin grabbed his husband’s growing member in his hands and began to pull at the warm skin matching the tempo of Eggsy’s thrusts.

He braced his hands against Merlin’s chest and bent forward for a kiss, “I love you.” Eggsy said breaking away.

“As I love ye,” Merlin responded.

It took but a few more rocks of Eggsy’s hips and Merlin came undone beneath him. Eggsy was short to follow halting his movements as his orgasm shuddered through his body.

Resting his forehead against Merlin’s as their breathing evened out, “Told you I could be quick.” Eggsy said cheekily.

“Aye, ye are the best. Now get up off of me. I can’t feel my legs anymore,” Merlin admitted.

Chuckling Eggsy placed a chased kiss to his husband's lips and got up.

*

They were dressing when Eggsy’s glasses pinged, a call from Lamorak. Frowning he tapped the side of his glasses.

“Arthur,” He answered.

He could hear music in the background.

“ _Dad, where the hell are you? I have been looking for you and Da. Nan wants to leave she was going to say goodbye.”_ Gavin paused for a second, _“Why the hell do you have Aunt Roxy’s glasses?_ ”

“Be right there,” Eggsy answered choosing to ignore the second question. He heard their son gasp on the other end.

“ _You are in Arthur’s office! Oh my god! Pleaaaase, tell me you guys did not shag! I think I’m going to be sick. You two are too fucking old, oh god._ ” Gavin shouted over the music.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Goodbye, Gavin.”

“Is he freaking out?” Merlin asked as he straightened his tie.

“Of course,” Eggsy nodded.

A once over in the mirror and they were off to join the party again.

*

The night was coming to an end and the newlywed couple was making their rounds saying goodbye to everyone. They were taking their honeymoon in the Bahama’s, a gift from Ryan’s parents.

“Are ye okay?” Merlin asked his husband.

Eggsy inhaled deeply, “She’s happy. I’ll be fine.”

Merlin’s heart sank as he realised Aila was going to leave without saying goodbye. He looked as she was about to climb into the car. But smiled when he noticed she had stopped once she saw her fathers faces. Sighing to himself in relief as she made her way over.

“Thought ye were leaving without saying goodbye to yer old men,” Merlin said taking her into his arms.

Aila laughed softly. “No never.” She said as her Da gave her a kiss to the top of her head. Turning to her Dad when Merlin let her go.

Eggsy grabbed ahold of her squeezing tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Dad, both of you,” Aila said kissing both men on the cheek leaving them to join her husband.

“Why does my heart hurt so bad?” Eggsy asked as tears rolled down his face.

Merlin pulled his husband close, “It always hurts to let go.”

They held each other tightly watching as the car drove away with a piece of their hearts in it.

Taking in a shaky breath Eggsy looked up at Merlin, “We did it. Raised her up right, now she’s off to live her own life.”

Merlin smiled at his husband and placed a loving kiss to his lips. “Aye, we raised her well. Good job Daddy.”

Smiling at the phrase that his husband had used when their daughter was first born Eggsy placed his head against Merlin’s shoulder, “Yeah.” He said and gave the underside of Merlin’s jaw a kiss, “We did good.”


End file.
